snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Hawkins
Paul Charles Hawkins (Паул Чарлес Хаwкинс) is a half-blood wizard. He is the current Headmaster of Koldovstoretz. He was a student who graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Paul Hawkins was born (4 April 2044) in Brighton, UK to Rafael and Paula Hawkins, who worked in the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic. He was named after his mother, a fact which he grew to detest in his childhood enough to insist others call him Charley, short for his middle name. When not out with friends, he spent time alone with an imaginary friend, who he considered to be his twin brother. This 'twin brother' disappeared from him as he grew older. It wouldn't be until adulthood that he accepted being called by his first name. Paul was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but his parents insisted on him being home-schooled in order to avoid the dangers that always seem to take place there. After being engrossed in enough books and learning enough languages he felt pent up. It wasn't fair that to him being excluded from all the many opportunities that his parents had been able to experience by heading to Hogwarts. To compensate, while his parents were away at work Paul would neglect his studies to go to parties the neighbors had before returning to write about his experiences. This bad trait ended up granting his wishes as to when he went to take his OWLs, he failed enough courses to where he was finally granted the chance to make up for the subjects by attending Hogwarts at last for his final two years. At Hogwarts, in his sixth year Paul, who went by the name Charley still was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff. It took the sorting hat four minutes unable to find a suitable place for him settling on Hufflepuff in the very end due to his moderate views and laid-back personality overshadowing his adventurous and creative side. He excelled in Potions, Astronomy and Ancient Runes. He also liked to impress the ladies with his creative works of art and writing that were built over the years back home. If someone looked like they were in trouble he'd offer a hand and not expect much in return. After graduating, Paul moved out and took a few jobs in Diagon and Knockturn Alley to make ends meet. His partying days increased along with his reputation as a lothario. This changed when he met a young woman by the name of Juliette. She was a muggle and they became close quick and bonded over finding a new direction in life. After a month together, he lost contact with her as she disappeared with only her name as a clue. Spending his time in the muggle world, Paul went by his real name at last and managed to find her family after a number of years. They informed him that she had passed away following complications from childbirth and where she had been throughout the last years. He was shocked to learn of this and realized that he may be a father. Over time, Paul struggled to find more out and due to restrictions was unable to progress. So withdrawn in his late twenties, he went back his old ways until he completed his studies in Wizarding University in Diplomacy & Wizarding Relations and Wizarding Communications & Law. He then applied this knowledge in becoming an Ordained Minister and a Partner in a private Wizarding Law Firm Office. It wouldn't be until a coincidence where he was to wed two individuals together. While dealing with the paperwork, he had a sense of familiarity before the documents and history regarding Val lined up with circumstances on his unknown son. That's when they realized that they were related, Paul had found his son... and was about to have two sons now. It was a strange moment, where they would share each other's history and became involved in each other's new lives. Paul eventually began to date a woman, Addison Novak, who he met through mutual friends and acquaintances. He eventually was introduced to his granddaughter, Aria, which thrilled him. After enough years together with Adi, he proposed with her accepting and they married in the late 2090s. It was a shame he couldn't introduce them to his own parents who had passed away prior to meeting them. Sometime before their marriage he took on the position to be the headmaster of Koldovstoretz school. Category:Characters Category:Hatstall Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2063 Category:Alumni Category:First generation Category:Homeschool Alumni Category:Koldovstoretz Staff Category:Koldovstoretz Headmaster